Kicked Out
by chillstyleout
Summary: Stan’s a dumbass and gets a rude wake up call from his homophobic family. Thankfully Kyle’s around to help him.


It's sophomore year and Stan finally realized he's bisexual. Took him quite a while to realize, but when he did, Shelly found out.

Stan thought of nothing at first when Shelly found out. He found no reason to lie about his sexuality.

Well...

He should have lied.

He should have lied. He should have lied because his suitcase with all his essentials was thrown at him. He should've lied because he was told to leave his home and never return. He should have lied because his parents were the type to shun homosexuals.

So here was Stan, lugging his suitcase and backpack across the neighborhood. The same neighborhood he once resided at before he moved. His parents dropped him off. Quiet sniffling, warm tears fell down his face, he trekked along the street, not knowing where to go. It was a shock factor, mainly because he has never been kicked out of the house before.

As Stan continued walking, he remembered the one person he could rely on when he's in this state. Kyle Broflovski. His house wasn't far from where he was dropped off so he headed towards Kyle's house. He knocked on the door, still a shivering and crying mess.

The door opened and Stan felt relieved when he saw Kyle's face greet his. Stan invited himself inside. Kyle sighed internally and shut the door. He watched Stan drop his stuff off by the staircase and sit down on the carpet.

Kyle found a blanket and wrapped it around Stan. He disappeared to make a warm cup of hot chocolate for his friend. He knows Stan likes his hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. He puts about nine in the now warmed drink and returns to give it to the noirette.

About fifteen minutes in, Stan is somewhat calmed down. He sips on his drink, not feeling up to talking right now. Kyle rubs his neck in silent frustration. He huffs, having in mind what he wants to say.

"Um… Mind talking about why the hell you showed up?" Kyle asked.

Stan was on his phone, not paying mind to his friend's question. He was not in the mood to explain jack shit. He didn't thank Kyle for his hospitality once since he showed up.

Kyle had noticed Stan ignoring him. This pissed him off immensely. He felt his blood boil as his anger rose.

"Stan, for fuck's sake- I'm getting tired of your utter bullshit!"

Stan flinched at Kyle's tone, yet stayed silent as he turned to the ranting ginger.

"Dude what the absolute fuck?! You show up at my house with no explanation, invite yourself inside, and ignore me for asking a simple question! Last week you were mad at me and shit for being concerned for your mental health, and you expect me to be "best buddies" with you after all you've done to me?!"

Stan nervously gripped his empty cup. He didn't like what he was hearing, casting his gaze to his lap. "C-can we not talk about this? Right now?-"

"Stan, I've had it up to here with your negativity and your bull," Kyle gestured how much bullcrap Stan had given him, "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for years, Stan. Years!"

"Years?" Stan squeaked. He was scared shitless. He never knew.

"I'm not going to put aside these feelings I've bottled up anymore, Stan! I'm sick of always doing my fucking damndest for you, and you don't return even the slightest!"

Kyle panted, trying to regain some oxygen he lost while ranting. It created a long and awkward silence. Stan looked away in guilt. He knows he hasn't been a good friend, in fact, he's been a shitty friend the past few years. He had been avoiding his super best friend for so long, and it's sort of torn his status with Kyle. He knows he's an asshole and doesn't deserve kindness, but right now he needed it more than ever.

"Can I stay for the week…?" Was all Stan could say.

"Fuck you Stan! I'm not going to host an asshole like you in my fucking house! You better get the hell out, because I'm not your friend anymore. I just told you how I've felt about our friendship, and all I get is 'Can I stay the night'? Some super best friend you are-"

Stan started to cry again. He furiously wiped his eyes from the fresh tears, "y-you don't get it! I've been kicked out of my house forever, Kyle!"

Kyle immediately quieted down. "W-what?"

"I didn't know Shelly found out my sexuality- I'm freaking bi, Kyle! My parents are homophobic and t-they kicked me out! They dropped me off here and drove off!" Stan hiccupped sadly.

Kyle felt his stomach drop. He felt like a total asshole now. His best friend had just been kicked out for being gay, and he had told Stan to get out, like his parents.

"Stan- I… I didn't-"

"I didn't know who to turn to, so I turned to you for help… But I guess you don't want me either." Stan bitterly replied.

"You should've told me..." Kyle peeped.

"Yeah, fuck you. Like you care about me, huh? Why should you after you kicked me out too?!" Stan growled.

Kyle stayed quiet for a moment. He just stared down at the floor. Stan snorted.

"Exactly." Stan spat.

Stan threw the blanket off him, put his cup on the table, and gathered his things by the stairs. He sadly started to walk out, but Kyle put a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Stan wait," Kyle paused, "I-I wanna help. I'm sorry."

Stan cast a sad glance at Kyle, before Kyle continued, "We're best- super best friends, and I'm not going to let you become a dirty hobo out on the street. That's gotta count for something right?" Kyle tried to crack a smile at his sad friend.

"I'll let you stay for as long as you need." Kyle added.

"...Okay." Stan replied. "But aren't your parents gonna kill you?"

"Then I guess they'll have to kill me, huh?"

A simple week forms into several weeks. Several weeks form into months. Stan and Kyle are in a bedroom, both doing whatever they were interested in. Kyle being buried in a book and Stan sprawled out on Kyle's bed. Kyle closes his book.

"You know, I was thinking about something. About you being bisexual and all that?" Kyle started before he said, "Actually, forget about what I was saying- Shit, sorry."

Stan rolled over and looked at Kyle with interest, "No, no, go on! I'm interested now, dude."

"I think I'm, er… I think I'm not straight." Kyle replied, a blush creeping on his freckled face. "And as in not straight, I mean I'm gay. Homosexual."

Stan's face lit up, "whoa really? That's good news!"

"I mean- I guess? It's complicated..." Kyle dragged out awkwardly. "Wait… Good news?"

Stan goes red, "s-shit- Nothing! I meant nothing!"

"Stan, tell me or I'll fucking cull your dick-"

"Er- Next question!" Stan tried avoiding the conversation.

Kyle snorts in frustration. He sighs, "well, no point in digging into that hole. You can be stubborn as an ass."

An awkward silence. Suddenly, Stan blurts out, "I like you."

Kyle gave him an unamused look, "your point, dumbass?"

"I-I like you a lot and… I have a crush on you, Ky. The gay kind of crush." Stan replies quickly.

"Huh. So, you finally have the balls to tell me?" Kyle chuckled.

"What-"

"Stan, it was so obvious. Even Cartman and Kenny knew you liked me." Kyle replied, grinning.

"Oh," Stan said.

"Yeah. Oh."

Stan decided to slump down on the ground, upside down. He turned right side up to face the ginger.

"Um, can I kiss you?" Stan asked sheepishly. He felt his face get warm.

"I dunno, can you?" Teased Kyle. Stan elbowed Kyle in the ribs, earning a small yelp.

"I-I mean yes. Yes you can." Kyle corrected himself.

Stan smiled like an idiot and scooted closer Kyle. He cupped the ginger's cheeks and gave him a small kiss on the nose. Kyle quirked an eyebrow.

"No lips? Damn, I thought you were brave but I guess I was wrong." Kyle snorts.

"It's my first kiss with a guy! Give me some slack, Kyle…" Stan whined. Kyle laughed for a moment.

Yet, Kyle felt like something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Something's not quite-"

Suddenly, Stan felt waves of nausea wash over him. He tossed his cookies on Kyle's lap.

"Right… I was wondering when that was going to happen." Kyle finished. "I'm going to take a shower."

Oh, Stan...


End file.
